x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Mulder
aranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVVVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de ShenkuuVaranda Coberta de Shenkuu ed and Samantha was unharmed. Late that night, a group of men arrived to take Samantha, but Nurse Ray found that she had disappeared from a locked hospital room, never to be seen again. When Mulder visited Ray's home with Scully and Harold Piller in 2000, he apparently met with an apparition of his sister and accepted Piller's theory that Samantha was with "walk-ins", old souls lurking in starlight who protect other souls from violent fates that are not meant to be. (TXF: "Closure") By 2000, the Mulder family cemetery marker in Raleigh, North Carolina, was labeled with Samantha Mulder's name. The dates of her short lifespan were noted as "1965 - 1979". (TXF: "Within") In 2002, Jeffrey Spender confirmed that Mulder had indeed witnessed his sister being abducted by aliens. However, she had been returned and was sent to California where she and Spender had been raised together. She was taken many more times and suffered horrible tests, eventually dying in 1987. (TXF: "The Truth") Half-Brother It has been suggested that Jeffrey Spender is Mulder's half brother (TXF: "William"), sharing as a biological father Cigarette Smoking Man. This is seen when CSM write a letter, signed "Father", and places it in a red envelope. The red envelope is later seen delivered to Jeffrey Spender, and then seen again with CSM labeled "Return to Sender". Jeffrey Spender and Young CSM are also played by the same actor. Wife see below under '''Romantic Interests' :There is some indirect evidence that Mulder may once have been married, but this is never explicitly proven.'' Children It has been suggested that Mulder is the biological father of Scully's child, William, whom she named in honor of Mulder's father (TXF: "Existence"). Questions of actual paternity aside, Mulder considers William to be his son (TXF: "The Truth"). Grandfather In 1995, Mulder incorrectly recalled that his grandfather would take Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome for his stomach. (TXF: "The Căluşari") In 2000, Mulder commented that Kuru, a disease that New Guinea tribesmen get from eating the brains of their relatives, seemed even more disgusting than when his "grandpa" used to slurp up soup. (TXF: "Theef") Uncle Mulder's uncle was an amateur magician. (TXF: "Humbug") :This may or may not be true. In "Humbug", after Scully performs an old sleight of hand her uncle - an amateur magician - once taught her, Mulder performs a similar sleight of hand for her and tells her, "Everybody's uncle is an amateur magician". However, Mulder may have been joking at the time. Romantic Interests: Phoebe Green Main article: Phoebe Green Diana Fowley Main article: Diana Fowley Wife In 1990, Mulder wore a wedding ring, implying marriage. (TXF: "Travelers") : Mulder was seen without a wedding ring in 1989 ("Unusual Suspects") and 1992 ("Pilot") suggesting his "marriage" occurred between those two dates. Many fans have speculated that his wife might have been Diana Fowley, as they had a relationship around this time. His marriage was not mentioned in any other episodes. Dana Scully Main article: Dana Scully Mulder's FBI partner on the X-files unit for several years. The two developed a romantic relationship, and have a child together, William. In 2002, after receiving the death penalty in a criminal trial, Mulder flees, and Dana Scully accompanies him. Colleagues and Mentors Reggie Purdue Main article: Reggie Purdue Jerry Lamana Main article: Jerry Lamana William Patterson Main article: William Patterson Scott Blevins ''Main article: Scott Blevins Dana Scully ''Main article: Dana Scully On March 6, 1992, Special Agent Dana Scully was assigned to work with Mulder on the X-files and the two agents met later that day. Mulder was already aware that Scully was a medical doctor who taught at the FBI Academy and had done her undergraduate degree in Physics. He had read - and liked - her senior thesis, "Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation". Though Mulder believed that Scully had been sent to spy on him, she ensured him that she was not part of any agenda. (TXF: "Pilot") However, Scully was unaware that she had indeed been sent to spy on Mulder because the FBI distrusted his methods. (TXF: "The Truth") Nevertheless, Scully remained Agent Mulder's partner for many years. As they investigated the X-files together, Scully gradually came to believe in his theories; in the existence of extraterrestrial life and in a conspiracy inside the government to keep their existence a secret. (TXF: "The Truth") Scully once told her best friend, Ellen, that Mulder was "cute". In early 1993, Ellen asked Scully if she would ever consider dating Mulder. Scully replied that he was "a jerk", but quickly denied that he was and stated instead that he was obsessed with his work. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") In early 1994, Mulder was concerned for Scully after the death of her father. He urged her not to believe criminal Luther Lee Boggs' claim of psychic ability, convinced that Boggs was trying to mislead her. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") :The first known example of Mulder using Scully's first name to talk with her is in "Beyond the Sea", although he could have previously done so off-screen. After the close of the X-files in 1994, Mulder and Scully would occasionally meet. Mulder's sign that he wanted to speak to Scully was using his pseudonym, George Hale. (TXF: "Sleepless") Scully's sign to Mulder that she wanted to speak to him was turning over a picture on his desk of his sister, Samantha. (TXF: "Little Green Men") In 1994, Mulder left Washington, D.C. without informing Scully. She searched for him, learning his computer password ("TRUST NO1") along the way, and eventually found him in Puerto Rico. (TXF: "Little Green Men") When Scully was abducted in 1994, Mulder desperately searched for her. (TXF: "Ascension") Although he returned to investigating the X-files, Mulder's hope that his former FBI partner would be returned continued to be unrelenting. Shortly after she was discovered alive but in deteriorating health, her mother, Margaret Scully, commented that Mulder's relationship with Scully had been built on trust. (TXF: "One Breath") Scully recovered and returned to working with Mulder, although she was later diagnosed with cancer. (TXF: "Firewalker", "Memento Mori") Mulder investigated her cancer and other complications related to her abduction, such as the discovery of her daughter, Emily Sim. (TXF: "Memento Mori", "Emily") By early 1995, Mulder had given Scully a key to his apartment. (TXF: "End Game") In 1996, Mulder's observation that she had lost some weight pleased Scully. (TXF: "Quagmire") In the same year, the two agents held hands after helping to catch killer Robert Patrick Modell. (TXF: "Pusher") Also in 1996, Scully was exposed to an altered television signal that made her paranoid and caused her to believe that Mulder was part of the Syndicate working against them. She almost shot Mulder but he and Scully's mother managed to persuade her not to. (TXF: "Wetwired") Mulder and Scully's relationship continued to progress. When Scully was diagnosed with cancer, Mulder began an obsessive quest to cure her. He eventually found a cure with the help of CSM (TXF: "Memento Mori, Redux) In 1998 it is obvious that Mulder and Scully have an unspoken attraction to each other. When Mulder got caught in the "Bermuda Triangle" he kissed a woman who appeared to be Scully since he feared he may never see the real Scully ever again. When he returned to real time he told the real Scully he loved her. (TXF: "Triangle) Later that year Mulder switched bodies with Morris Fletcher Mulder would talk about Scully in his sleep. When Scully realized that Mulder had switched bodies with Morris, she said "I'd kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly." In late 1998 or early 1999 Mulder and Scully went undercover as a married couple. Mulder thought Scully just wanted to play house.(TXF: "Arcadia) Later that year Mulder became ill when coming in contact with a rubbing from a space craft. Subsequently he was kidnapped by CSM and his colleagues and tested on. Scully ultimetly rescued him. Mulder told her that he had experienced a vivid dream, like an alternate reality in which one thing remained the same: "You were my friend." (TXF: "Biogenesis, The Sixth Extinction, The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") On New Years 2000 Mulder kissed Scully. (TXF: "Millennium"). It was implied that the two slept together later that year. (TXF: "All Things") In late 2000 Mulder and Scully went back to Oregon, the place of their first case. Mulder told Scully he wanted her to stop following him on his quest because of all she lost, like her ability to have children. After Mulder's abduction Scully learned she was pregnant. (TXF: "Requiem) Scully searched furiously for Mulder. It was revealed through flashbacks that Scully had tried in-vitro as a way to have a child, and asked Mulder to be the father. (TXF: "Per Manum) After Mulder's return he felt out of place due to Scully's pregnancy and her new partner, "Agent John Doggett" However the two still remained close. He gave her a doll he found at his mothers house (TXF: "Empedocles) and assisted her at Lamaze classes ("Alone)After the birth of their son, "William Scully III Mulder kissed Scully, telling her they were both afraid of "the truth we both know." ("Existence) Mulder went into hiding to protect Scully and William. He emailed her at least once, telling her he wanted to come home to her and their son ("Trust No 1). By 2002 he and Scully were very much a couple ("The Truth) By 2008 they shared an old farm house and Scully revealed to Mulder that his stubbornness is one of the reasons she fell in love with him. "The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Walter Skinner Main article: Walter Skinner Darius Michaud Main article: Darius Michaud Jeffrey Spender Main article: Jeffrey Spender Alvin Kersh Main article: Alvin Kersh John Doggett Main article: John Doggett Informants Mulder has had several informants over time. The Lone Gunmen and an unknown person called "Danny" have been two of Mulder's main sources of information. When he first began working on the X-files, Deep Throat began providing Mulder with information. When Deep Throat was killed, X took his place. Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative of the UN Secretary General, replaced X after his death. "The Lone Gunmen" Main article: Lone Gunmen Danny Main article: Danny Senator Richard Matheson Main article: Richard Matheson During their first investigation together, Mulder told Scully that the only reason he had been permitted to continue working on the X-files was because he had made connections in Congress. (TXF: "Pilot") One of these "connections" was with Senator Richard Matheson, who, because he had an interest in Earth's first contact with an extraterrestrial life-form, supported Mulder's work on the X-files at great risk to his own reputation. When the X-files were closed down in 1994, Mulder realized that there was nothing the Senator could do to prevent that from happening, due to his reputation being in jeopardy. Shortly thereafter, Mulder was given the opportunity to reveal his realization to the Senator, after he was taken to Matheson's office. At first, Matheson quizzed Mulder on his knowledge of Bach's Brandenburg Concerto Number 2, the first selection of music on the ''Voyager'' spacecraft, but learned that the FBI Agent was not as aware of the composition's importance as he himself was. Mulder suspected that he had disappointed Matheson, due to the termination of his work on the X-files, and discovered that Matheson feared the threat of audio surveillance being conducted on his own office. By lowering his voice while loudly playing a recording of Bach, the Senator instructed Mulder to journey to Puerto Rico's Arecibo Ionospheric Observatory in order to determine whether the radio telescope had received any transmissions from an extraterrestrial intelligence. Matheson provided Mulder with a printed transmission from the radio telescope and ensured Mulder that he would attempt to delay the Blue Beret UFO Retrieval Team while the FBI Agent was investigating the transmission, even though he revealed to Mulder that he would only be able to postpone the team for about twenty-four hours. The Senator's information seemed to be accurate, as Mulder was chased away from the radio telescope by a deployment of armed soldiers the following day. (TXF: "Little Green Men") "Deep Throat" Main article: Deep Throat "X" Main article: X After the X-files were closed in 1994, Mulder answered a phone call from a man who told him that he had "a friend at the FBI". When Mulder asked the anonymous caller to identify themself, the man ended the call. Earlier, Mulder had told Agent Scully that he was considering leaving the FBI. He was convinced that Scully had since spoken to someone in an attempt to launch a campaign to help him and that that person had been the anonymous caller. However, when Mulder approached Scully with this belief, she assured him that she hadn't spoken to anyone about the issue. Scully later notified Mulder that someone had shoved a magazine under her door that had helped her identify a victim. The same person who had called Mulder before had supplied Scully with the magazine, a fact that Scully realized and reported to Mulder. Shortly thereafter, Mulder struggled to catch a human who he believed was a giant flukeworm and who looked like such a creature due to exposure to high levels of radiation. Mulder's mysterious contact phoned him again and told him that the success of his current assignment was imperative because reinstatement of the X-files had to be undeniable. (TXF: "The Host") Marita Covarrubias Main article: Marita Covarrubias Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative to the Secretary General of the United Nations, provided Mulder with information on several occasions in 1996. Mulder was led to find her after X, in his dying moments, left a message written in blood outside Mulder's apartment. On their first meeting, Covarrubias apologised to Mulder that an investigation into a Canadian farmland had not uncovered the answers he had hoped for. She was also curious as to why the matter was so important to him, as he had not told her that he had found a colony of clones that looked like his sister there. When Mulder awkwardly replied that he had "recently" suffered some very personal losses, Marita stated, "not everything dies". Mulder, who had recently been told that "everything dies" by an alien bounty hunter, started to wonder about her allegiances. (TXF: "Herrenvolk") In August 1996, Mulder came to Marita Covarrubias and told her about a case he was working on. She seemed reluctant to speak with Mulder, claiming to have no knowledge of the case and declaring that she was unable to help him. Mulder suspected that she knew more about the case than she claimed to know but was unwilling to aid him. (TXF: "Teliko") The Syndicate were secretly paying Covarrubias for the use of her diplomatic power in furthering their goal to develop an alien virus vaccine before the Russians could, an arrangement that Mulder had no knowledge of. Marita Covarrubias eventually came to hate the Syndicate and consequently chose to co-operate with Mulder as he worked on the X-files. (TXF: "The Truth") She also helped Mulder because she could and because she believed in him and in his search for the truth. (TXF: "Tunguska") On November 25, 1996, Mulder went to Marita's apartment at 12:36 pm. She slightly opened her door to him but opted to use a security chain that barred the entrance. When she asked why he had come to her home, Mulder made it clear that he needed her help. He apologized for bothering her but claimed that it was a matter of extreme urgency. Mulder explained that two men had died in relation to a diplomatic pouch which had left Russia and arrived in the United States and wanted to know the reason they had died. Marita finally unchained her door and allowed Mulder into her apartment. Nearly four hours later, Mulder was sleeping on a chair in her living room while Marita, dressed in her nightgown in another room, made a phone call. After ending the call, she walked into her living room and knelt down beside Mulder. She relayed news to him that the diplomatic pouch had traveled an apex route to the Russian city of Norilsk, in the province of Krasnoyarsk. Mulder started to look for his cell phone to book himself a flight to Krasnoyarsk. When Marita offered to help him, Mulder initially thought she intended to help find his phone. She clarified that she could provide him with cover details, such as a visa and a diplomatic passport. Three minutes later, Mulder had left her apartment with the cover details she gave him. (TXF: "Tunguska") When Marita was next contacted by Mulder, he told her he needed information on American prisoners of war. They met in the Lincoln Memorial, where Mulder explained that a POW named Nathaniel Teager may have returned from Vietnam and could be killing the men who had left him there. Although Mulder already knew the names of two of those men, Marita informed him that there was a third man but would not reveal his name. (TXF: "Unrequited") By April 27, 1997, Mulder had a record of Marita's contact details that he kept in his office at FBI Headquarters. Marita later called the Cigarette-Smoking Man, who instructed her to tell Mulder what he wanted to hear. (TXF: "Zero Sum") In early 1998, Marita discovered that Mulder had been at Skyland Mountain, where several burned bodies had recently been found. After betraying the Syndicate, Covarrubias called Mulder from a pay phone. She checked that they were speaking on a secure line before revealing that she had been in the former Soviet Union, where an incident similar to the one on Skyland Mountain had occurred. Covarrubias also informed Mulder that she was with someone, a Russian boy infected with the alien virus, who knew that both incidents were connected. She told Mulder where she was, instructed him to go to the same phone booth and to wait for her to call with more directions. Suddenly, however, Marita dropped the phone in shock, abruptly ending her conversation with Mulder. (TXF: "Patient X") When Mulder next saw Covarrubias, she was running through a deserted corridor at Fort Marlene Decontamination Center in early 1999. Marita momentarily stopped to look at him before quickly continuing on her way. Mulder ran through the corridor in pursuit of Covarrubias and eventually found her hiding in a laboratory. She looked poorly and warned Mulder that the Syndicate would kill her if they were found together. Marita revealed that the Syndicate were cooperating with a race of aliens that planned to colonize Earth, but were secretly attempting to create a biological weapon to use against the aliens. She claimed that the Syndicate had conducted terrible tests on her as part of their attempt and explained that Cassandra Spender was part of a long-standing program in cooperation with the aliens to create an alien/human hybrid. Mulder suspected that Cassandra Spender was the result of the hybrid program and that she was the first successful alien/human hybrid. Marita warned that if Mulder's suspicion was accurate and the aliens discovered that a hybrid existed, they would begin relentlessly colonizing the planet. (TXF: "One Son") In 2000, Marita went with Alex Krycek to visit Mulder in his office. They told him that the Cigarette-Smoking Man was dying and explained that his last wish was for Krycek and Covarrubias to find a downed alien craft that Mulder had been looking for and revive the conspiracy. Mulder and Marita then visited the Lone Gunmen with Scully, Krycek and Skinner. As the Gunmen discussed detection methods to find the UFO, Mulder and the others learned from Marita that the ship was rebuilding itself. (TXF: "Requiem") In May 2002, Marita defended Mulder at his trial. Although she was initially chosen as his central witness, Marita could not be found and other witnesses were therefore called. In his cell, Mulder was visited by a vision of X, who handed him a note of Marita's address. After she was eventually found, Marita admitted at Mulder's trial that her hatred of the Syndicate had motivated her to help him. Mulder and other men present at his trial learned that Marita had resisted testifying before the tribunal because the conspiracy continued, only conducted by others. Skinner urged her to prove that the man Mulder had apparently killed, an alien replacement referred to as a super-soldier, was one of the new conspirators. Mulder realized that the conspirators would kill Marita if she admitted that they existed. Mulder consequently insisted that Skinner dismiss Covarrubias. Although Skinner believed that Marita was Mulder's "last best witness", he eventually complied with his client's wishes. Marita looked to Mulder for the first time at the trial and slightly nodded her head in thanks. Mulder returned the gesture before Covarrubias left the room. (TXF: "The Truth") Enemies "Cigarette Smoking Man" Main article: Cigarette Smoking Man After visiting the Mulder family in the 1960s, the CSM would fondly remember young Fox and Samantha playing. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") In October 1973, the CSM visited the Mulder household and may have had a role in choosing Samantha to being abducted. Fox remembered this situation in 1997 while suffering several hallucinations. (TXF: "Demons") In March 1994, Mulder didn't recognize the CSM in Skinner's office when he was reprimanded by Skinner for possibly abusing Eugene Victor Tooms in an X-file case. (TXF: "Tooms") In July 1994, the CSM wiretapped Mulder's phone in an attempt to send Mulder on probation and out of the FBI. His attempt failed when Mulder told AD Skinner about the wiretapping. (TXF: "Little Green Men") In August 1994, Mulder was present at two meetings with the CSM involving Agent Scully's disappearance and the death of Duane Barry. He began to suspect that his partner, Alex Krycek, was working with the CSM after discovering cigarette butts in Krycek's car. (TXF: "Ascension") In November 1994, shortly after Scully's return, Mulder discovered where the CSM lived. Mulder appeared at the CSM's apartment on 900 W. Georgia Street and attempted to threaten him for information. Mulder failed and, in his disgust, nearly resigned from the FBI. (TXF: "One Breath") In March 1995, Mulder had a conversation with the CSM in Skinner's office in which the CSM informed Mulder that the truth sometimes needs to be hidden from the public in order to protect them. (TXF: "F. Emasculata") In April 1995, Mulder came into possession of a top secret MJ document which was being searched for by the CSM and Garnet operatives. The CSM desperately searched for Mulder and nearly killed him when lighting an old refrigeration car on fire. (TXF: "Anasazi") In November 1995, while searching through silos for a missing UFO, Mulder was discovered by the CSM and taken back to Washington when it was discovered that he knew nothing. (TXF: "Apocrypha") In the summer of 1996, the CSM was threatened once again by Mulder when visiting Mulder's mother in hospital. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") Shortly thereafter, Mulder was told a possible history of the CSM after the Lone Gunmen pieced together information from two publications, 1968's Take a Chance: A Jack Colquitt Adventure and 1996's Second Chance: A Jack Colquitt Adventure, which the Lone Gunmen believed had been written by the CSM. (TXF: "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man") In October 1997, the CSM allowed Mulder to gain the cure for Scully's cancer from the Advanced Research Project Facility in the Pentagon. He later visited Mulder and helped explain how the cure worked by inserting a microchip in Scully's neck. The CSM later brought a person who he claimed to be Samantha Mulder to meet with Fox at a restaurant. The next day, the CSM attempted to persuade Mulder to work for him, but Mulder turned the offer down. Mulder later believed that the CSM had died after much of his blood was found in his apartment. (TXF: "Redux II") In May 1998, Mulder was extremely angered to discover that the CSM was alive and seemingly working with Jeffrey Spender. (TXF: "The End") In August 1998, the CSM was quite perplexed when he discovered Mulder in Antarctica, and even more confused when he discovered that Mulder had the Purity vaccine. (The X-Files Movie) In early 1999, the CSM had a conversation with Mulder when he found him searching Diana Fowley's apartment. The CSM told Mulder of the events involving his father in 1973, and informed Mulder of the location where the colonization was to begin. (TXF: "One Son") In October 1999, after being exposed to an alien artifact, Mulder became an alien/human hybrid. When the CSM put him to sleep to work on extracting his alien genetic material, Mulder entered a dream state where he had several conversations with the CSM, and ultimately ended up living in the same neighborhood as he was while alien colonization that Mulder had apparently caused took place outside. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") In May 2002, the CSM secretly sent Mulder the key to the Mount Weather Complex. With this key, Mulder learned of the date set for the colonization. When Mulder once again set eyes on the CSM, he at first believed him to be a ghost. (TXF: "The Truth") Alex Krycek Main article: Alex Krycek Other Lives in 1862.]] In 1996, Mulder came to believe that his soul had been reincarnated on at least two occasions. The first life he believed he had lived was as a Confederate soldier named Sullivan Biddle, who fought during the American Civil War in the 1860s. In 1862, Biddle was photographed wearing his Confederate uniform. In November 1863, he and other Confederate soldiers under the command of General Cleburne witnessed several of their fellow men die in a battle with the Union army on Missionary Ridge and were forced to retreat. By November 25, 1863, Biddle and the soldiers with him had reached a field near Apison House in Hamilton County, Tennessee. That night, the soldiers built an underground bunker there, in which they stored their rifles. By the morning of the next day, a group of nurses, one of whom was Biddle's lover, Sarah Kavanaugh, had been ordered to rendezvous with the troops and had done so. Shortly before the sun rose on November 26, Biddle and his fellow Confederate soldiers battled with the Union army, hiding Sarah Kavanaugh and the other nurses in the bunker. Rather than retreat to Dalton, General Cleburne chose to continue fighting. As Union General Thomas pushed through the Confederate line, Sullivan Biddle was killed. His lover found him with a bloodied face, near the bunker in the field and, holding his body in her arms, she sadly watched him die. She was still holding him after the Union army had left the field. Sullivan Biddle's sergeant was also killed in the battle. By 1996, Sullivan Biddle's photograph had been added to the Hamilton County Hall of Records. Under hypnosis, Mulder claimed that Scully's soul had been that of his sergeant and that Melissa Riedal-Ephesian, a woman who he and Scully were investigating, had been Biddle's lover, Sarah Kavanaugh. According to Mulder's recollections, he had also lived as a Jewish woman who had resided in Poland at the time of the Second World War. Together with her son, the woman had seen ghetto streets, shattered glass and bodies of the dead. She had also seen her father, lying dead in the street, but had perceived that his soul had been waiting to be reunited with the woman and her son in their next lives. The woman had been unable to go to her father because Gestapo officers had been standing next to his body. Mulder also claimed to remember that, at one point in his life as the Jewish woman, her husband had been taken away from her and had been sent to a concentration camp. According to Mulder, his sister, Samantha, had been the Jewish woman's son, Scully had been her father, Melissa Riedal-Ephesian had been her husband and the Cigarette-Smoking Man had been one of the evil Gestapo officers. (TXF: "The Field Where I Died") Miscellaneous Information Name In the FBI Academy, Mulder earned the nickname "Spooky" due to his unconventional theories. (TXF: "Pilot") A Native American once told him that his first name, Fox, was an Indian name and that he should be called "Running Fox", or "Sneaky Fox". (TXF: "Shapes") On several occasions, Mulder has used pseudonyms. He wrote an article in Omni under the name "M.F. Luder", an anagram of "F. Mulder". (TXF: "Fallen Angel") He has also twice used pseudonyms related to the name "George Ellery Hale". (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Sleepless". In the episode "3" Mulder phones around various businesses looking for a murder suspect. He gives his name as Marty Mulder. As a joke in "The Unnatural" Mulder leaves a phone message for Scully leaving the name Fox Mantle (after baseball legend Mickey Mantle). Appearances in Media Several cases Mulder became involved in were reported in the media. These documented cases included the capture of Eugene Victor Tooms, who was caught by the FBI in 1993. Shortly thereafter, a newspaper article was printed with a picture of Tooms and the headline, "Suspect Caught in Serial Killings". (TXF: "The End", "Squeeze") :Although Mulder and Scully were responsible for Tooms' arrest, as seen in the episode "Squeeze", it is unclear whether their involvement in his capture was reported in the newspaper article that can be seen in "The End". It is neither established when the article was printed nor in which newspaper it was featured. About 1995, a written news story described how Mulder had helped Duane Barry, a man who had escaped from a hospital and had taken several people hostage at a travel agency because he believed he was being called by aliens. According to the report, Mulder was the only person who believed him. (TXF: "Patient X") :It is not established in the episode whether the story was published in a newspaper, magazine or some other form of written medium and when the story was published. Cassandra Spender claims that she read the news story about three years prior to the episode, which is set in 1998. The incident occurred in 1994 and it is likely that the news story reported the incident shortly after it occurred, with Cassandra Spender's imprecise recollection of "about three years" before 1998 actually referring to 1994, although information given in episodes of ''The X-Files neither firmly supports nor disproves this theory. :A newspaper article from the ''Washington Chronicle, with a picture of Duane Barry and the headline "FBI defuses Hostage Situation-; Captures 'Alien Abductee'", can be seen in "The End". It is unclear if this is the same report that Cassandra Spender refers to in "Patient X", or a different article. It is also not clear if the newspaper is the same as The Chronicle, available in the Washington, D.C. area, that also appears in "Patient X", and whether the article mentions Mulder's role in the FBI's success at defusing the hostage situation and their capture of Duane Barry.'' In 1996, writer José Chung intended to write an adaptation of a case that Mulder had investigated with Scully involving two teenagers who claimed to have been abducted by aliens. Mulder refused to speak with Chung, however, and tried to convince the author not to write the planned book. When finally published, the book described the character based on Mulder, "Reynard Muldrake", as a "ticking timebomb of insanity" and stated, "Muldrake's quest into the unknown has so warped his psyche, one shudders to think how he receives pleasures from life". (TXF: "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]") :Reynard is a commonly used name for foxes that feature in works of fiction. By the end of that year, information about Mulder was readily available on the internet and anyone using the Net could learn practically anything about him. (TXF: "Paper Hearts") In a televised episode of The Jerry Springer Show, a guest who had given birth to a "werewolf baby" revealed that Mulder had come to her house. Other mentions of Mulder on The Jersey Springer Show revealed that he was an expert on alien abductions. In 1997, a newspaper article was printed on the front page of the Bloomington Today newspaper, which was distributed in a small town in Indiana. The article announced the arrival of FBI Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully to the town, reporting that the agents were investigating recent bizzare incidents in the area in connection with the Great Mutato, and had the headline, "FBI HUNTS HOMETOWN MONSTER!; Agent Admits Stories: 'BELIEVED TO BE TRUE'". Two later issues of the same newspaper had the headlines, "FBI AGENTS WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN" and "FBI AGENTS SAY MONSTER A 'HOAX'; SHAMELESS PLOY FOR PUBLICITY". (TXF: "The Post-Modern Prometheus") :These publications may have been only fictional, as almost the entirety of the episode "The Post-Modern Prometheus" could be nothing more than an account of a story from a comic book rather than events set in The X-Files Universe. The episode starts with a shot of a comic book opening and ends with the book closing. Like the interior pages of the comic book but unlike all other episodes of ''The X-Files, the rest of the episode is entirely filmed in black-and-white. At the end of the episode, live action footage of Mulder and Scully dancing slows to a single frame that becomes a comic book drawing of the agents before a hand closes the last page of the comic book, both of which are in colour. Even if the events of "The Post-Modern Prometheus" are fictional, it is unclear whether any of the events are based on "reality" as it pertains to The X-Files Universe. If so, it is unclear which events are and to what degree.'' In 1998, an issue of The Chronicle, a newspaper distributed in Washington, D.C., featured a special report on the Visiting Lecturers' Forum in the Massachusetts Institute. The front page of the newspaper quoted "panelist Fox Mulder" as saying, "ALL THIS CONJECTURE ABOUT LITTLE GREEN MEN -FALSE, DANGEROUS, DELUSIONAL." Mulder was also referred to in the article. (TXF: "Patient X") ]] As Mulder and Scully continued to investigate the X-files, their adventures were serialised in film and television. They were usually played by actors, although their voices were used for at least one such project. (TXF: "Hollywood AD", MM: "Somehow, Satan Got Behind Me", MM: "Human Essence") The agents also participated in a real investigation that was filmed and later broadcast. (TXF: "X-COPS") Firearms While investigating the X-files, Mulder used his gun sixteen times. (citation required) He himself was shot four times. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea", "Anasazi", "The Goldberg Variation"; ''The X-Files Movie) Mulder also has a spare pistol in an ankle holster, because he "got tired of losing his gun". (TXF: Nisei) :In the episode "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas", Mulder and Scully shot each other in a hallucination. Personal Interests As a keen baseball fan, Mulder is able to read scores and statistics from old newspapers in such a way that he is able to capture the excitement of the actual game being depicted. (TXF: "The Unnatural") Due to his bachelor lifestyle, and his commitment to work on the X-files, Mulder often watches pornography. Mulder is also a fan of classic films and television shows, such as Plan 9 from Outer Space and Star Trek. When inhabiting the body of Morris Fletcher, he is also able to accurately recreate a Marx Brothers routine, when seeing a different reflection in a mirror. (TXF: "Dreamland") Questionable Information Memories of Sister's Disappearance At 8:53pm, news about the Watergate hearings was on television while the children played a game of Stratego. Their parents, who were visiting the Galbrands next door, had allowed Samantha to watch a Western movie on another channel. However, Fox told his sister to leave the television as it was, as The Magician would be on after the news at nine o'clock. He reminded Samantha that their parents had left him in charge, but she changed the channel nevertheless. Irritated by his sister, Fox told Samantha to "get out of his life". Samantha screamed in frustration, but Fox insisted on watching The Magician. When the lights suddenly went out and the television lost power, Fox was annoyed that a fuse had apparently blown. Objects in the room, including the Stratego pieces, pictures on a fireplace mantel and a painting of Fox with a black dog, started to shake. The plug that energized the television exploded in sparks. Both children looked towards a window, where strange red and blue lights flashed through a set of blinds. Fox approached the window and looked through. He gazed up at a trembling chandelier above him as a weird glow started to emanate through a door nearby. The doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open, revealing a brilliant white light beyond. Fox’s eyes opened widely as he recognized a strange-looking silhouette that appeared to be slightly nonhuman. When Samantha screamed, Fox quickly turned to see her suspended in the air. He called her name in horror as she began to float towards the window, surrounded by a shaft of light. Although Fox managed to retrieve a gun from a case hidden above a high cabinet, Samantha's body continued to move towards and then through the open window. The bright light from the door eventually engulfed him as he was left alone and in shock. (TXF: "Little Green Men") :This sequence of events may or may not have happened as an adult Fox Mulder is seen waking from a nightmare directly after these events, as if the events had been a part of his dream. The events also contradict Mulder's supposed recollection of the incident that Scully listens to in "Conduit". Like the "nightmare sequence", Mulder's memories also may or may not be historically accurate. Either one, if not both, could simply be the result of Mulder's half-remembered recollections of the incident. The events seen in "Little Green Men" are reconstructed in "Paper Hearts" but it is serial killer John Lee Roche who Mulder sees open the door, not the figure of an alien. Although Roche claimed to have killed Samantha in 1995, it was later proven that Roche was lying. If Mulder thought he saw Roche in 1973 but didn't, is it possible that he may also have thought he saw aliens but didn't? :On the other hand, Mulder's theory that his sister was abducted by aliens doesn't contradict any of the discoveries he makes about her ultimate fate in "Closure" or any information from the subsequent episodes. As hinted to by the episode's title, the production personnel saw "Closure" as a way to finally admit to Samantha's actual destiny. In "The Truth", Jeffrey Spender claims, in front of a court of law, "Mulder witnessed his sister being abducted by aliens". The other information Spender provides at the trial supports Mulder's discoveries in "Closure". Also, the events seen in the "nightmare sequence" begin with a legend that reads "November 27, 1973; Chilmark, Mass.; 8:53 P.M.". If the events were only a nightmare, it's likely that the legend would not be there as it would be obviously incorrect. :To further complicate matters, video footage of Mulder's hypnotic regression was seen in "Closure", but his memories matched the events seen in "Little Green Men". Letters from Mr. Haskall A man named Duffy Haskell, whose "wife" was an alien abductee, wrote several letters to Mulder describing his "wife"'s multiple abduction experiences and her supposed recollections that aliens had done tests on her. Mulder added the letters to the X-files but he was also sent a series of very threatening letters from Duffy Haskell, as the President of the Ohio Mutual UFO Network, which Mulder passed on to Assistant Director Skinner. (TXF: "Per Manum") :It is confirmed in the episode that information in the X-files reveals that a Mr. Haskell wrote several letters to Mulder describing his "wife"'s abduction experiences, but it is unclear when these letters were sent. Duffy Haskell claims to have sent the letters "about eight years" prior to the episode's setting of early 2001, before Scully was assigned to work on the X-files with Mulder. This would give a rough date as late 1991 or early 1992. However, Duffy Haskell is later revealed to be untrustworthy and may have lied that he had ever been married to a woman named Kath and/or that he had sent the letters about eight years earlier. In fact, the letters may have been placed in the X-files at almost any point between 1990, when Mulder discovered the files, and early 2001. :The recollections of Duffy Haskell's "wife" were extremely similar to Scully's experiences while working on the X-files - of tests conducted during an abduction that caused a bout with cancer before a remission. It is somewhat surprising that Mulder never mentioned the letters onscreen and that Scully is unaware of them in the episode, unless Duffy Haskell did not send news of his "wife"'s bout with cancer and subsequent remission to Mulder. :It is unclear when Mulder received the threatening letters or when he gave them to AD Skinner. They are a possible reason why Mulder never learned that Duffy Haskell's wife had suffered from cancer and had then been cured. Background Information *Mulder is the original last name of Chris Carter's mother. Mulder's first name, Fox, was the name of Carter's childhood friend. The surname 'Mulder' has three origins: 1. Dutch: occupational name from mulder ‘miller’. 2. German: occupational name for a maker of wooden bowls, from Middle High German mulde ‘bowl’, ‘trough’, ‘tub’ + the agent suffix -er. 3. variant of Müller (see Mueller). *In the original script of the pilot episode, Mulder is described as having "longish hair, boyish good looks" and "doesn't look FBI.... If Mulder is difficult, he is not cruel. More mischievous; and intense. The FBI's bad boy in the basement." *Initially, Lance Guest auditioned for the role of Mulder. However, Randy Stone, who originally cast the roles of Mulder and Scully, insisted that American actor David Duchovny audition for the part. Duchovny was eventually offered the role and consequently starred as Mulder throughout every season of The X-Files. Lance Guest later starred in the episode "Fearful Symmetry" as a separate character. Younger versions of Mulder were played by Marcus Turner in "Little Green Men", aged 12, and by Nick Lashaway in "Dreamland II". Archive footage of Marcus Turner's performance as a 12-year-old Mulder was used in "The Truth". *Unlike Mulder, Duchovny neither wears ties nor has a habit of eating dried sunflower seeds and is skeptical of UFOs and the paranormal. *Mulder's habit of eating dried sunflower seeds was first established by Chris Carter, as he is prone to that habit himself. Appearances Category:Abductees Category:FBI personnel Category:Former FBI personnel Fox